chillfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Apallo
Apallo The Hedgehog - Apallo: The Quantam Saga Apallo, Diana, and Lunas were born by their mortal mother, Lunana (Who will soon but the Mobi-Godess of the Moon) and thier Mobi-God Father Solarburst, it was then after the Great Battle of The 8 the family seperated leaving the Triplets on Mobius and thier parents in the Relm of the Gods.The three arrived on Mobius as children but ended up seperated from each other. Dr.Technite Kimble was a great mechanical genius of his time he even rivaled Dr. Eggman. The Doctor was a good man, always creating new inventions to help Mobious thive more and grow into a more technolgical age of living. When his wife died of an illness that had spread across Mobious. When he created a cure for it, he was funded by the world's leaders to provide materials for his inventions. However, because he was coming close to having ideas that close to Dr.Eggman who he saw as an insperation he lost his funding. Even then he kept on making inventions, including a powersource that could never run out of power, and when someone of his mind power creates something with great power, it had to be shut down. His daughter was also taken away from him that day. Black and White disorented in his mind causing him to go crazy in his lab which resulted in him losing 49% of his body. The doctor gave himself a robot body for the purpouse of revenge against the world that wronged him. Apallo The Hedgehog 1 and 2 Years later, Dr. Kimble (Soon to change his name to Kintobot) attacked Apallo's Home of Starlight Ridge. In Apallo The Hedgehog Kintobot's plan was to capture the 7 Lights of Mobius to Power His Doomsday machine, The KintoGeddon. Thanks to Apallo, that didnt happen. Afterwards, he meets his best friend Bluray for the first time. Together they located Apallo's Siblings on Zero Isle, where the second chapter begins. In Apallo The Hedgehog 2, Dr. Kintobot hid himself in the remains of his KintoGeddon Machine and was Moments away from Activating it until an energy failure stopped him The Doctor turned to use his powersource that he had finally completed after so many years. Apallo and Bluray along with Diana and Lunas traveled though the island to reach the KintoGeddon as it was about to accend to the skies. Apallo fought Kintbot in the core of the Machine which, after losing the battle, caused the Geddon to crash onto Axceil where the Quantam Saga Begins. Apallo The Hedgehog 3 The start of th Quantam Saga takes place on the Continent of Axceil where the KintoGeddon's Final Remains crash landed onto. He was able to Improve and Repair it but without a strong enough powersource it wouldnt be able to work. Until his KintoDroids detected a Even Stronger source of power that Identical to the Master Emerald. Nobody knew this place and the Power Source existed until now. Meanwhile Apallo, Bluray, Diana, and Lunas were hot on Kintobot's trail and decided to follow him and finish the job. They Reached the Contient only to find out that Apallo and his siblings were destined to go there and retrieve the Power known as the Quantum Emerald, the Creator of All Emeralds. Apallo's crew decided to go on the Contient and save the Quantum Emerald before it could be used for evil. Apallo And the Quantum Emerald Apon the end of Apallo 3, the heroes passed through half of the continent and defeated the Doctor in his KintoLander. Knowing that he wasent gone for good, Apallo searched around for him and found him trying to get away in his KintoBeetle. The Group grabbed onto the Kintobeetle and tried to ride all the way to his main base but managed to slip and fall in the area near by. After trecking through the rest of the Contient, Apallo and his friends find inscriptions on the walls of several ruins with 3 Hedgehogs that fell from the sky that resembeled them. Not knowing what this means, the gang went on to the now altered Mountian of the Stars which was now under the controll of Dr.Kintbot, who tells Apallo and his siblings that they were the children of an Almighty God and that they had great Demi-God Powers inside of them. After a huge battle, Dr. Kintobot fled into his KintoGeddon with the Quantam Emerald as a powersource, but Apallo and friends disrupted the Machine's position causing it to fall off into the Mountian's Hollow center, as it was falling, Diana managed to quickly put together a small jet made from the Air Fleet that was in the Hanger of the KintoGeddon, thus saving Bluray and Lunas. As for Apallo, he chased after his nemisis who tried to go into his giant Inner Engine Mech to escape the falling KintoGeddon, when he did Apallo jumped onto the Quantum emerald and grabbed onto it as the Mech lifted off. Kintobot flew into the skies and shuck off Apallo who had somehow tapped into the Quantum Emerald's power and was able to Accend into his Super Form, which he used to defeat Kintobot. After the Battle the Quantum Emerald shrunk to the size in where Apallo could carry it with him and he fell into the ocean until he was rescued by Diana and friends. Thus ending the Quantum Saga. The Malice Saga - The Eclipse Saga The Malice Saga (Apallo's Adventure) A couple of years has passed sence Apallo and his friends retrieved the Quantam Emerald. Apallo had met a woman named Shiela and had a love child with her. Apparently after she had his first child, Junior, who couldnt carry her Fox Genes for some reason, she died. The Doctors said it was because she had a frail body and the amout of foce given to give birth to Junior caused her body to greatly weaken. It was until a few months after this, Dr. Kintobot returned but as a Cyborg. Along with him is his daughter Niareea, who he calls Nina. She didnt want to work for her father, but after using a single use device that he used to emulate his feelings of loss and betrayal into her, she became as twisted as he was and decided to go and help her father out with Malice and with the constant attacks on Apallo. Category:Apallo's Stories Category:Roleplays by ApalloTH